El regalo de Eila
by Doa V Livyak
Summary: Un día Eila no aparece a la hora en la que acompaña su amiga salga de patrulla ¿Qué sentimientos producirá en Sanya?¿Qué ha hecho que Eila se ausente? Un one-shot lleno de amor
1. Chapter 1

La noche inundó el cielo anunciando el comienzo de mi ronda. Tras 12 reparadoras horas de sueño me dirigí directamente al hangar, olvidándome completamente de la cena. Esta vez iba sola por los pasillos de la base, aunque no era lo normal, ya que Eila solía acompañarme hasta que elevaba mis unidades Strikers y me perdía entre las nubes. Era solitario andar por los pasillos sin compañía, pues la oscuridad los hacían parecer interminables. Estaba acostumbrada a las patrullas junto a las estrellas o a las batallas contra los neurois, pero no podía tolerar el hecho de no ver a Eila a mi lado. Una sensación de opresión me carcomía cuando no la tenía junto a mí; sabía que era amor, amor hacia ella. Numerosas veces había tratado de decirle lo que sentía, pero en los momentos cruciales el miedo se apoderaba de mí y me robaba las palabras. Por lo que mis esfuerzos, al final, eran en vano.

Sumida en mis pensamientos llegué a mi destino. Volví la vista con la esperanza de que Eila apareciese, sin embargo, me decepcionó el no encontrar rastro de su presencia. Así que me vi obligada a prepararme para despegar sin su habitual despedida. Justo cuando había perdido la fe una voz retumbó en las paredes metálicas del techo. Eila.

- ¡Sanya, espera! - gritó corriendo hacia mí bañada en sudor.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunté algo indignada - creía que no vendrías - añadí en tono bajo, pero aun así audible para ella.

- Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer - se justificó uniendo sus manos frente a su rostro arrepentida - era urgente.

- Vale - cambié mi actitud a una más serena - no me enfado porque has venido a despedirme - sonreí tímidamente ante la imagen de Eila, que impregnada por un intenso olor, se recuperaba de la carrera.

Miró a mis ojos directamente, se acercó un poco a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

- Vuelve sana y salva - dijo con las orejas teñidas de rojo - te esperaré donde siempre - seguidamente huyó al interior del edificio internandose en las sombras.

En ese instante no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Era como si Eila hubiera pulsado un botón del que nadie más había dipuesto y se hubiese encendido dentro de mí. La felicidad llenaba cada rincón de mi ser, me daba fuerza, me hacía sentir dichosa. Desaparecí del lugar alegre como nunca antes lo había estado, derroché mi tiempo recordando la escena hasta la hora de llegada a la base y caminé hacia su habitación a paso lento.

Al entrar un objeto forrado con papel de regalo llamó mi curiosidad; había una tarjeta con mi nombre unida a él. ¨Será para mí¨ pensé, por lo que removí la envoltura que lo tapaba interesada por el contenido. Al verlo no pude más que esbozar una mueca de agradecimiento; era una figura de no más de 30 cm compuesta por dos gatos, uno negro y otro blanco, el cual se encontraba tumbado sobre él, que entrelazaban sus colas con la del otro. Era un obsequio que solo mi querida Eila me habría comprado.

- Gracias, te perdono por llegar tarde esta vez - me acerqué a Eila, quien dormía plácidamente, devolviendo el beso que anteriormente me había dado - solo por hoy.

Sin fuerzas que permitiesen mantenerme despierta caí en un profundo sueño, observando el regalo de aquella a quien amaba.

* * *

Hola a todos. Espero que os guste este primer fanfic que he subido aquí. Espero recibir muchas criticas para mejorar mi escritura y caligrafía, así que cualquier comentario es bienvenido :) Ya que era mi primera historia en la red quería que tratase de mi pareja favortita, Sanya V Litvyak y Eila Ilmatar Juutilanien. Es una historia que he hecho con mucho cariño hacia estos personajes y desearía que esas características tan singulares os lleguen.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol, con su luz anaranjada, traspasó las cortinas de mi habitación. El reflejo se proyectó en los objetos, formando diferentes mezclas de colores; Tanto las vigas del techo como los muebles presentaban un tono cobrizo suave, las sábanas arrugadas se asemejaban a las olas del mar al atardecer, los gatos de porcelana parecían ser aún más frágiles qué una pluma. Tuve suerte de ver como aquella escena se llevaba a cabo antes mis ojos. Agradecí el haberme despertado antes de que la trompeta zumbido de unos Strikers rompieron el silencio.

"Ya vuelve" pensé.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la ví. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ¿Por qué mi mente esta tan volcada en ella? La respuesta era obvia. Esas hebras de plata ondeando al viento me perdían, esos ojos esmeralda que se conectaban con los mios, tímidos, ocultaban una gran determinación; esa piel pálida y suave.

- Ah... -suspiré.

Antes de haberme dado cuenta había caído en las garras del amor.

- Me gustaría confesarme, pero no tengo valor -hice una pausa- podría hacerle un regalo... Pensandolo mejor, tampoco podría porque tendría que ir a la ciudad y no tengo día libre hoy -me recordé.

Me dirigí a la cama algo alicaída al ver que mis ideas habían sido un fracaso. Ya en esta, me arropé y fingí que dormía placidamente. Poco después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Sanya balanceándose de un lado a otro. Se deshizo de su ropa y la tiró al suelo para, más tarde, caer a mi lado hundiendose en un profundo sueño. Acaricié su rostro.

- Te quiero -dije en un tono casi inaudible.

De repente, el familiar de Sanya salió, despertando a la cansada chica. Esto provocó que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sanya? -pregunté temerosa de que hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho.

- Nada -dijo en un tono poco convincente- me pareció oir algo... Siento haberte despertado.

- No pasa nada. Anda, duerme, o sino mañana te costará ir a la patrulla nocturna -la regañé con un tono bromista y la besé en la frente.

Ella asintió algo roja y se durmió de nuevo. En cambio, para mí era hora de levantarse. Me vestí con mi usual uniforme azul celeste de la armada de Suomus, coloqué la ropa de la joven Orassiana doblada en la silla y fui al comerdor. Allí se encontraban todas la brujas, exceptuando a Sanya, que estaba en mi habitación.

- Buenos días -dije al entrar - ¿qué tenemos hoy de desayuno? -le preunté a Yoshika, quien estaba en la cocina todavía, colocando un líquido dorado en un recipiente.

- Hoy hay comida hispánica -dijo trayendo las tostadas- Son tostadas con jamón y aceite.  
- ¡Qué buena pinta! -exclamé ante la apariencia de la comida.

Impaciente, engullí mi desayuno, saboreando la gran combinación que hacía los ingredientes.

- Eila, esas maneras no son propias de un militar -refunfuñó Gertrud. Ah... Siempre esta igual con los modales.

- Déjala, déjala -la tranquilizó Harttman con la boca llena a más no poder- no pasa nada.

- Tú también estas comiendo igual que ella, Harttman ¡Comportaos como adultos que sois! -gritó enfadada de nuevo.

- Ara, ara -dijo Minna con la sobre la boca- no hace falta que les grites.

- ¡Qué bueno es ser joven! -añadió Mio, terminando la frase con su usual carcajada sonora.  
"Parece un abuelo" pensé para mis adentros.

- Me voy -recogí mi plato, lo coloqué en el fregadero y dejé el lugar.

- Espera, Eila -me llamó Minna cuando estaba en el pasillo. Se acercó a mí con su característico aire sereno- Luccini y Shirlye van a ir a la ciudad ¿quiéres que compren algo?

Este golpe de suerte fue un milagro del cielo. Si había alguien velando por nosotros en algún remoto lugar del universo, a mí me había otorgado mi preciado deseo.

- Sí -dije sintiendo como la euforia inundaba mi cuerpo - algo que tenga que este relacionado con los gatos y pueda servir para adornar una habitación.

"Seguro que cualquier cosa así le encantará a Sanya" pensé ilusionada.

.- Vale -sonrió Minna- se lo diré y a ver que pueden hacer.

- ¡Muchas gracias! -abracé a Minna inconscientemente. Cuando me percaté de mi error me aparté- ah... Lo siento... -reí nerviosa.

Cuando terminó la conversación, Minna regresó a sus que haceres. Yo, por mi parte, caminaba alegremente a lo largo de la base. Irradiaba amor por todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel, pues esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para declarar mis sentimientos por ella. El pensamiento de ser simplemente amigas se desvanecía en mi mente, apuntando esperanzada hacia un futuro en el que las dos superabamos la barrera de la dichosa era que las horas pasaron volando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Eran ya las ocho, la impaciencia me dominaba, mi cuerpo temblaba de la excitación, faltaba menos de una hora para que el momento que había anelado durante largos años se produjese; solo necesitaba una cosa más, el regalo. Shirley y Luccini no habían vuelto de la compra y el turno de Sanya cada vez estaba más cerca.

- Ahhhh! -grité frustrada.

Alcé mi vista hacia el reloj. Las 10:45. No prescindía de mucho tiempo más, necesitaba otro golpe de suerte. Y ocurrió. Un coche militar apareció en el horizonte.

- Sí. Por fin - exclamé incapaz de reterner mi euforia. Al aparcar el vehículo, me subí en este y busqué en las bolsas. En ellas, encontré una figura de porcelana, que consistía en dos gatos, uno blanco y otro negro, uno tumbado sobre el otro con aire pícaro. El regalo encarnaba nuestra relación a la perfección; yo, el gato juguetón, y ella, el sereno que lo sujetaba. Esbocé una sonrisa. Era perfecto.

Las 11:05. Nos disponía de mucho tiempo. Corrí con cuidado, procurando que los gatos no sufriesen ningún desperfecto. Grandes gotas de sudor descendían por mi piel, refrescandola durante la carrera.

En el hangar, Sanya se disponía a despegar para comenzar su patrulla.

- ¡Sanya, espera! - grité para que se detuviese. Al no estar embuelto lo escondí detrás de mi espalda para que no lo viese.

- Llegas tarde - dijo visiblemente indignada - pensaba que no vendrías - agregó en un tono bajo, que la hacia ver avergonzado.

"Ah ¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable? Pero Eila has de controlarte" pensé observando a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

- Lo siento, tenia algo que hacer - me disculpé en señal de arrepentimiento - era urgente - dije jadeante recuperandome del esfuerzo realizado. Mi cuerpo desprendia un olor intereso

- Vale - aprobó la respuesta, cambiado radicalmente su gesto indignado por ese sereno tan característico de ella. - no me enfado porque has venido a despedirte - sonrió tímidamente.

Su sonrisa rompió mi compostura y, sin pararme a pensar, la besé en la mejilla. En consecuencia a este impulso me sonrojé.

- Vuelve sana y salva. Te esperaré donde siempre - huí del hangar con el regalo aún en la manos.

En ese instante sentía que brillaba con luz propia, nada podia detenerme, era invencible. Por un momento, parecía que la guerra había terminado, el mundo increible y mi vida plena; simplemente por un beso de Sanya. Cuando me relajé recordé que ocultaba algo. Agh... me había olvidado de mi plan completamente. La atmósfera no me dejó centrarme en lo que debía y perdí la oportunidad de dárselo en persona. Ahora necesitaba regresar a mi dormitorio, me sentía exhausta.  
Ya allí medité sobre una solución para entregarle la figura. Lo único que me vino a la mente fue dejarlo en la mesa para que, cuando llegase por la mañana, lo viera. Y este error me había atorgado unos minutos de los que haría buen uso.  
Lo embolbí con un papel de colores azulinos; con un bolígrafo, escribí su nombre en una tarjeta que, más tarde, pegué a este con cinta adhesiva. Tras aquel proceso, lo coloqué cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de la habitación y me fui a la cama.  
Al día siguiente, escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, su ilusión al ver que se encontraba detrás del emboltorio y noté sus labios, besándome.

- Gracias, te perdono por llegar tarde esta vez. Sólo por hoy.

Seguidamente se tiró en la cama sin fuerzas, hundida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ^^ como me dijísteis en los rewier he aumentado la longitud de la historia. Quería seguir tratando con esta pareja que, para mi gusto, es la mejor que hay en todo lo relacionado con el yuri.

Ya que había descrito los sentimientos de Sanya en la historia anterior pensé que también estaría bien ver como Eila amaba a Sanya. Bueno, aquí os dejo y espero que disfruteis de mas fanfics mios. Muchas gracias por leer.

Buenas noches desde España :3


End file.
